bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Nate's Birthday 2016
Happy Birthday It’s that time of year again! Help celebrate Nate Dragon’s birthday by decorating the Commons for him....because no one else will. First and foremost, whenever Nate is involved, safety becomes a priority. Find Safety Coins in the bushes and bring them to the stations in the Commons to stock up on protective gear. Turn in 10 coins at each station 50 times for an achievement. You can see the number of turn-ins you've completed at a station when you turn in a set of coins. The Kevlar Pad station is there on the first day of the event, and the Fire Extinguisher and Band Aid stations will unlock as the event goes on. As usual, ribbons (hand made by Nate!) will be awarded after the event has ended, January 29th, 2016 @noon PST or 8pm UTC. This year, a mosaic piece for your ranch will replace the gnome prize. ☀From the Devs: The Mosaic pieces are the new 100% rewards for the events in 2016. As you collect them they'll form a cool Mosaic for your ranch that you can use to brag about your awesome event crushing. 'Event Missions' Safety Missions 5 10 Birthday Progress |name2=Fire Extinguishers Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather to help procure some Fire Extinguishers to put out the inevitable fires that will happen during Nate's Birthday Party. |task2=Find 10 |reward2=1 5 10 Birthday Progress |name3=Band-Aids Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather to help procure some Band-Aids to patch up anyone who gets scraped or cut. |task3=Find 10 |reward3=1 5 10 Birthday Progress }} Set-Up Quests Nate needs decorations and activities to set up in the Commons. Go out daily and find things for his party, then have fun trying out the activities as many times as you wish! Blowing up things (like ugly statues) is somehow very gratifying ... |name2=Making a Lasting Impression |type2=main |desc2=Nate Dragon needs you to find Dynamite for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Dynamite in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world for some reason. It's not a very safe place out there. |task2=Find 20 Dynamite |reward2=10 Unlocks: Dynamite Activity (1 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name3=Sibling Rivalry |type3=main |desc3=Nate Dragon needs you to find Frogs to give his sister, Natalie Dragon, in the Commons. You can find Frogs in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Finally, a quest item that makes sense being in bushes. |task3=Find 20 Frogs |reward3=10 |name4=Bonfire Bonanza |type4=main |desc4=Nate Dragon needs you to find Firewood for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find firewood in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Firewood |reward4=10 Unlocks: Campfire Activity (2 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name5=Mother and Father |type5=main |desc5=Nate Dragon needs you to find his parents before his Birthday Party in the Commons. They probably got lost somewhere, so you can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world until you stumble upon them. |task5=Find: Nate's Father Nate's Mother |reward5=10 Unlocks: Missing Baby Pictures Daily Quest |name6=Diggy Diggy Hole |type6=main |desc6=Nate Dragon needs you to find Shovels for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Shovels in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task6=Find 20 Shovels |reward6=10 Unlocks: Digging Activity (3 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name7=It's NOT a Lie! |type7=main |desc7=Nate Dragon needs you to find Cake for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Cake in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Yum. Bush cake. |task7=Find 20 Birthday Cakes |reward7=10 |name8=Bushception |type8=main |desc8=Nate Dragon needs you to find Training Bushes for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Bushes in bushes, in bushes,in bushes, in bushes, in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. We need to go deeper! |task8=Find 20 Training Bushes |reward8=10 Unlocks: Training Whacking Activity (4 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name9=It's Not Too Late |type9=main |desc9=Nate Dragon needs you to find Birthday Invitations for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Invitations in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task9=Find 20 Birthday Invitations |reward9=10 |name10=Well This is Awkward |type10=main |desc10=Nate Dragon needs you to find more Friends for his Birthday Party in the Commons, since nobody has really shown up yet. You can find friends by whacking bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Best to not be too picky. |task10=Round up 20 'Friends' |reward10=10 |name11= |type11= |desc11= |task11= |reward11= }} Daily Repeatable |name2=Missing Baby Pictures |type2=main |desc2=Nate's father, Nathan, needs you to find the Baby Pictures he and Elena lost on their way to the party. You can find Baby Pictures in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Baby Pictures |reward2=5 |name3= |type3=main |desc3= |task3= |reward3= }} Dragon Ahoy! }} New Quests for 2016 |name2=Day 3 Surprise party |type2=main |desc2=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. |task2=Building a stage Find 20 knotted wood |reward2=10 |name3=Day 4 Surprise party |type3=main |desc3=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. |task3=Painting a stage Find 20 fire-coloured paint |reward3=10 |name4=Day 5 Fire! Fire! Something is on fire! |type4=main |desc4=Nate invited everyone named Dragon, oh noes! Find hoses to put out the fire before it burns down the store |task4=Put out the fire Find 20 fire hoses. |reward4=10 |name5=Day 6 Surprise party |type5=main |desc5=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. |task5=Decorating the stage Find 20 pretend treasure |reward5=10 |name6=Day 7 Surprise party |type6=main |desc6=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. |task6=Gifts for Nate Find 20 confetti cannons |reward6=10 |name7=Day 7 Surprise party |type7=main |desc7=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. |task7=Gifts for Nate Find 20 holographic fire projectors |reward7=10 |name8=Day 8 Fire! Fire! Something is on fire! |type8=main |desc8= Nate invited everyone named Dragon, oh noes! Find fire suppressing foam to put out the fire before it burns down the town hall. |task8= Put out the fire Find 20 fire suppressing foam |reward8=10 |name9=Day 9 Surprise party |type9=main |desc9=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. |task9=Gifts for Nate Find 20 Treasure maps |reward9=10 |name10=Day 9 Surprise party |type10=main |desc10=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. |task10=Gifts for Nate Find 20 500-piece puzzles |reward10=10 |name11=Day 10 Surprise party |type11=main |desc11=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Meet Jim, Sasha Tim and Misty in the Forest Detour woods to help plan a surprise party. |task11=Gifts for Nate Find 20 fireballs |reward11=10 |name12=Day 10 Surprise party Distraction! |type12=main |desc12=Chat with the Robin in the commons event area. Talk to Nate and distract him while the stage is being set up... then return to the commons event area. |task12=Meet Nate in the Mysterious Forest (South of your ranch) |reward12=10 |name13 = Day 11 Drive off the dragon|type13 = main|desc13 = Nate invited everyone named Dragon, oh noes! A wild dragon has landed in the commons and is threatening to burn it down.|task13 = Chase it off before it’s too late Find 20 Dragonslayer swords|reward13 = 10 }} Decoration Items |name2=Danger Explosive Sign |desc2=Let your visitors know that Nate may be lurking by |cost2=25 |name3=Explosive Barrel |desc3=Can be used to find secret areas... in Donkey Kong Country |cost3=25 |name4=Fire Poster |desc4=Showoff your love for fire with this catchy poster. Pun intended |cost4=25 |name5=Toy Tank |desc5=Normally makes very big explosions: luckily this toy is inert |cost5=25 |name6=Explosive Balloons |desc6=These make a loud bang when they pop...exactly the same as the other balloons I suppose. |cost6=25 |name7=TNT Barrel Mini-golf Piece |desc7=Tip-toe carefully around this explosive barrel (The graphic shows 3 barrels, whereas the actual piece has only one barrel) |cost7=50 }}*The mini-golf piece is not included in the Nate's Finer Things achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. '' Gear |name2=Fire Department Cape |desc2=Join the Fire Department of Bushwhackia! |cost2=25 |name3=Fire Axe |desc3=A fire-fighting axe |cost3=25 |name4=Hazmat Hat |desc4=For the pollen |cost4=25 |name5=Hazmat Cape |desc5=A cape to help you against the pollen |cost5=25 |name6=Hazmat goggles |desc6=You can equip this in your glasses slot |cost6=25 }} Nate Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Nate Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=50 |name2 = Nate Snack Bag|desc2 = Contains random amounts of , , and 3 times as much|cost2 = 150 |name3 = Quester's Satchel|desc3 = Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel|cost3 = 150 }} 'Achievements' }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} ''There are 4 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earned by '''spending some Bush Bucks,' if a player was not present during the initial year. Achievements are never required, but an option:'' Nate's Stash - You bought all the 2015 Nate's Birthday event items! Tiny Little Arms - You bungled each activity station while dressed like a Dragon! Nate's Inventory - You bought all the 2014 Nate's Birthday event items! Just Like Nate! - You bungled each activity station while dressed like Nate. *Just Like Nate! or Tiny Little Arms! If you're trying to get these two achievements, you need to be wearing all pieces of the Dragon gear or the Nate outfit (available from the vendor's Bush Bucks store if it's your first time playing this event) while completing the 4 party Stations: Dynamite Activity, Campfire Activity, Digging Activity and the Training Whacking Activity. Event Participation Prizes '' ''